


Show Me the Light (or leave me in the dark)

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Dreams, Dubious Consent, Lance is into it, Lance summons a demon, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), Wet Dream, and keith is a monster, but keith is definitely influencing him, i don't make the rules, luckily that demon is keith, monster fucking goes both ways fight me, succubus keith, the prompt was monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: On a drunken dare, Lance preformed a ritual that was meant to summon a demon. It didn't say what kind of demon or what happened after you summoned it, but really. What's the worse that could happen?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Show Me the Light (or leave me in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so slowly working through those bottom Keith week prompts, don't mind me...
> 
> so yeah, I had the idea a long while back after hearing about the "Closet Game" ritual, but I had no idea what to even do with it. Then I saw that the day 3 prompt had "monster fucking" as an option, and after consulting with my friends, we agreed that monster fucking can go both ways.  
> (:  
> I say "boy" a lot, but they're college age, don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this while I decide what I'm doing with my life.

It started with a dare. A dumb, stupid dare.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk had been hanging out in his dorm, laughing and joking. Pidge brought up telling scary stories. Everyone had laughed and joked and mocked them and it lead to Lance pulling a stupid _demon summoning ritual_. He stood in his closet, in the dark, alone, with nothing more than a matchstick and box.

“Show me the light, or leave me in the dark.” He fumbled with the matchstick, making sure he had it close to the box so he could light it.  
“Show me the light, or leave me in the dark.” This was stupid, but he swears he felt a chill running down his spine. It was probably nothing.

“Show me the light, or leave me in the dark.” He sat there, ears straining in the silence. Nothing. He sighed and he began to move, standing up.

A breath on the back of his neck, a whispered word in his ear. Lance’s grip tightened on the matchstick and he felt his hands shake. He felt hands brushing his back, his shoulders. It snapped him into action and he looked down, trying to light the match. Outside the closet he heard his friends calling out to him. Telling him to come out.  
Inside the closet he felt the hands grip his arms tight. Felt nails dig into his skin. Felt something drawing him backwards. He was worried he’d snap the match in half before he lit it.

The fire sparked to life and in an instant the grip was gone. He dropped the match box and pushed his closet door open, stumbling out. He heard a pair of screams and the lights turned on, blinding the group of friends briefly. Lance turned his head, looking back towards his closet, shaking so hard the matchstick was extinguished.

Nothing. Nothing but black emptiness and his clothes. Shoes piled on the floor, boxes stacked with old nick nacks. A mirror hung on the inside of the door and Lance recalled the moment the match came to life in the dark closet. Even as Pidge was talking to him, asking him what happened. As Hunk complained, saying Lance was freaking him out and it wasn’t cool and he needed to talk. Lance swallowed thickly, recalling the dim light illuminating the dark closet and a pair of eyes glowing a sickly yellow meeting his own in his reflection.

It wasn’t _awful_ , at first. He had dreams of something in his closet. A creature with sickly yellow eyes and sharp claws slowly opening the door, the darkness within spilling out into a large mass that swept towards his bed. He’d wake up in a cold sweat before the creature got close to him. His closet always still just barely opened.

Then, the dreams went away. Replaced with a new dream. A dream with a beautiful person with long, inky black hair and eyes bright like violets. Creamy, pale skin and pouty lips. He’d wake up with a hardon before the person reached his bed. This time he was too preoccupied to notice his closet door was again ajar.

That following day, he met Keith during class. Keith, who was the spitting image of his midnight seductor, had pouted when he was introduced through Pidge, cute face scrunching as he asked why Lance was staring at him. Lance was saved from having to answer by Pidge telling Keith it was “because he’s an idiot. You’ll get used to it.”

Lance was willing to chart everything up to coincidence. Maybe he’d seen Keith in a crowd, and while he hadn’t noticed him then, his brain had latched onto his image. You do dream about the people you know and see, after all. But when Pidge and Hunk were distracted, Keith had sent a smirk his way. A familiar smirk he’d seen in his dream. Keith’s eyes became hooded and Lance’s body felt hot. In a blink, Keith had looked away, and Lance was swallowing down his arousal,wondering if the incident even actually happened.

He had more dreams of Keith after that, each one more erotic than the last. They never got far, just light touches, breathy whispers, soft promises of more to come. And every day after, Lance would see Keith, sending him that same look. Like he knew. And that rubbed Lance the wrong way. He finally confronted Keith one day when they were alone.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, hands curling into fists as he cornered the dark haired boy.  
“What do you mean?” Keith sounded too innocent as he leaned back against the wall, looking uninterested to anyone who might pass them by. But his gaze was that same hooded look, and his lips had a small upturn.  
“You know _exactly_ what I mean.” Lance growled out. “Why do I keep…”  
“Keep _what_ , Lance?” Keith purred out his name, raising his head, his smile growing slightly. A flash of teeth peeked from behind his lips and Lance stared, not sure if they were sharper than normal or if he was just going crazy. “Is something troubling you?”  
“Why do I keep dreaming about you?” he finally asked, feeling his face burn. But he felt justified when Keith’s smile grew even wider.

“Ooh, you’ve been _dreaming of me?_ ” Keith teased, pushing from the wall and stepped closer to Lance. “How interesting. Are they _pleasant_ dreams?” his eyelashes fluttered as he raised up to his tiptoes, his breath ghosting against Lance’s lips. “Do you want more?”

“What…” Lance blinked, brain fogging over as more heat curled through him.  
“You should stop resisting.” Keith whispered, raising a hand, fingers tracing a line up along Lance’s chest. “You summoned me, after all. You should enjoy yourself.”

The fog cleared at those words, and Lance raised a hand, grabbing Keith’s wrist. “What do you mean by that?” Lance frowned, crowding Keith back towards the wall.  
Keith laughed, allowing himself to be pressed backwards. “Show me the light,” he whispered and Lance felt his blood run cold.  
“You-”

“Lance! Keith!”  
Lance let go of Keith’s wrist, the two turning and seeing Pidge and Hunk waving them over. “Let’s go! Come on, losers!”  
“Be right there!” Keith called back, before lowering his voice, so only Lance heard him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lance… really wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to that or not.

Lance had tried to stay awake, deciding he was not looking forward to it. He repeated it to himself as he closed his closet door tight and pushed his dresser in front of it for good measure. He had sat up, drank coffee, read and reread through his social media, even daring to go and look at new people. But soon, sleep took hold of him while he was on his fifth _Cute and Funny Animals Compilation_ video.

And like clockwork, Keith was there, dressed in what looked like tight, black leather. Only, now he had wings. And horns. And a tail. “Took you long enough.” he purred, stepping over to Lance. “I was afraid you were going to stay up all night.”  
“What the fuck?” Lance sat up and pushed himself away, hitting the wall beside him. “ _What the fuck?!_ ”

Keith laughed, sharp fangs peeking from behind his lips. “What?” he teased, raising one of his legs to press his knee onto the bed, but didn’t climb fully on. The long, whiplike tail swayed behind him like a cat’s as he arched his back. “Don’t like what you see?” he batted his eyelashes.

“You’re a demon.” Lance said, dumbly, keeping himself pressed back against the wall.  
“Succubus, technically.” Keith shrugged, though still smiled. “But, yes. Sure.”  
“I thought succubuses were chicks?” Lance’s spine relaxed as he raised an eyebrow. The demon huffed, wings fluttering slightly.  
“Succubi and Incubi are whatever.” he grumped. “ _Succubare_ just means _to lie beneath_. It’s not my fault you dumb humans can’t comprehend male succubi.” He pouted, and Lance had the stray thought of calling Keith cute.  
Lance was _not_ going to call the demon cute.

“So, wait,” Lance raised his hand, pointing to the cute demon. “Your name is _Keith_? What kind of demon name is that?”  
Keith growled, wings flaring slightly. “It’s a _perfectly fine_ name!” he snapped back. “Besides, it’s not my real name. I’m not an idiot who goes shouting that around.”  
“Why not?” Lance wasn’t sure why he was suddenly comfortable idly chatting with some deranged sex monster, but here he was.  
“Names give power over-” Keith stopped, blinking and rolled his eyes. “You know what, it’s not important.” He reached a hand, grabbing onto one of Lance’s ankles. With a yelp, Lance was tugged forward, sliding onto his back as he was pulled closer to Keith. The demon crawled over him, caging him in between his hands and knees, hovering over him. Somehow, the cheap fluorescent light made him look ethereal. “I think I’ve been patient with you long enough.”

“Patient?” Lance balked, “Dude, you’ve been trying to get in my pants for _weeks_ , that’s not patience!” He tensed up as he saw Keith’s eyes glow faintly and his body grew warm and relaxed.  
“Shhh,” Keith purred, smiling down to him. He raised his hand, brushing his fingers against Lance’s cheek and against his lips. “Enjoy this, Lance.”  
“I’m-” Keith lowered his head, cutting off Lance’s protest with his lips. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss, even as Keith’s tongue pried open Lance’s mouth to dive in. His body lowered, pressing close to Lance’s as the hand that had been against his lips traveled down past his chest, past his stomach, and slid up under his shirt. Keith felt unnaturally cold, but some part of Lance told him it may just be because he, himself, was feeling so unnaturally _warm_.

Keith’s hand continued to move up along his sternum, nails gently scratching at his skin, causing Lance to moan, his mouth opening wider and allowing Keith’s tongue to delve deeper. The demon pulled away and Lance felt his shirt tugged up and over his head. He blinked, head foggy as Keith sat on his lap, rubbing his hands up and down along the taller boy’s chest.  
“So beautiful,” Lance mumbled, causing Keith to pause, and a sharp blush rose against pale flesh.  
“You _are_ an idiot.” Keith grumbled, pouting. He gave a noise when Lance’s hips rose, grinding his erection against the demon’s ass.  
“An idiot you seem to want to bang.” Lance smirked, only to moan again when Keith scratched his chest.  
“An idiot I’m _reconsidering_ banging.” the demon scoffed. Despite the threat, Keith still moved, raising himself up enough so he could slip his fingers down beneath the hem of Lance’s pants. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as his pants were slowly pulled down, Keith eyes glowing more as Lance was quickly disrobed and laid bare.

Keith moved his hand, ghosting his fingers up along Lance’s erection, causing the boy to moan, tipping his head back. He bucked his hips against the touch, causing Keith to laugh softly and loosely wrap his fingers around Lance’s cock, slowly stroking him. “And now, I’m reconsidering less.” he purred out. Before Lance could grumble something back, the demon’s head lowered, quickly taking Lance’s cock down to the root.  
“Fu-uck.” Lance closed his eyes, heat pooling low in his gut as the demon laughed. He moved his hands, covering his face. He heard Keith’s muffled laugh, felt the vibration shiver through his dick and up his spine, causing his toes to curl faintly. He looked back down towards the demon, whose eyes were still glowing faintly as Keith slowly moved, hollowing out his cheeks as he teased his tongue up along the underside of Lance’s cock, lips spread wide around the girth and looking like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Maybe that had to do with the whole, you know, being a sex demon thing.

When Keith reached the tip again, his tongue gently smoothing against the slit, tasting the pearling precum that was starting to form, Lance moved his hands down, pushing back Keith’s bangs. The demon gave a low hum, eyes falling half closed and once Lance had a decent grip on his hair, he dropped back down again, pulling Lance straight back into his throat.  
Lance groaned, hips bucking up into Keith’s face. When Keith’s hands stroked his hips, gently coaxing him, he did it again, watching as the demon’s eyes slid half closed, looking perfectly content with having his face fucked.

Lance had the far away thought of _this is weird, right? I’m having sex with a demon. This is definitely against how I was raised._ But with the drool slipping from the corner of Keith’s mouth, the way his body twitched with each thrust, and how his hips were jerking, grinding against the mattress while his eyes gazed unfocused and hazy up towards him, Lance didn’t really care. Didn’t care that Keith was a sex demon, the boy was beautiful and perfect and wanted _him_.

It was with that thought that Lance groaned, pressing Keith down, and came. Keith’s eyes glowed, his eyes coming back into focus as his body tensed up. Lance felt Keith tremble, moaning as his cum shot down his throat, and only allowed the demon to pull back when he finished. Keith gasped, moaning in a fucked out voice, and Lance saw a few stray bits of cum on his tongue.  
“Lance,” Keith purred, prowling closer to him, “ _more_.”

Lance really shouldn’t have been surprised to find how hard he still was. But he still gave a weak sound when Keith’s hand slipped down, wrapping around Lance’s cock and stroked it, thumbing at his slit.  
“Fuck, baby,” Lance pulled Keith closer into a kiss, groaning at his own taste when his tongue dove into the demon’s mouth. He felt Keith shift, heard something rustle, and when the kiss broke away, the tight shorts that Keith had been wearing were gone, replaced by bare flesh that Lance’s hands reached down and touched, stroking almost lovingly as his head began to lean closer, pressing kisses into the demon’s neck. Keith was a dream come true, demon or not. And it became aware of how perfect he was as he slowly moved, sinking down onto Lance’s cock, like he was made for his cock, and his cock alone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith groaned, legs trembling as he became fully seated. “Never had someone this big.” And pride swelled inside Lance, as he grinned.  
“Yeah?” he rested his hands against Keith’s hips, helping guide him in small, slow motions.  
“Yeah,” the demon bit his lip, looking up to Lance with those gorgeous eyes. “I think I want to keep you.” That probably shouldn’t have been endearing to Lance. Probably should have worried him. It definitely shouldn’t have made him groan, his hips bucking into the sweet, warm heat.

Keith gave a low moan, eyes bright as he moved, raising and lowering himself inch by inch, making his way slowly higher and higher, adding tight, controlled grinds each time he dropped back down. The pace was slow, agonizingly, but Lance’s hands held tight, digging bruises into the pale flesh around his hips, and once he rose up, up to where just the tip was inside, the mood shifted, along with the speed. Lance gasped, moaning as Keith’s pace grew faster, still controlled, but he was no longer teasing Lance. He was a man with a purpose, and that purpose apparently was to fuck Lance like his life depended on it.

Lance held on tight, watching as Keith bounced on his cock, head thrown back and moaning out loud and obscene. It all felt straight out of a porno, as long as he looked past the horns and tail. But even then, everything felt so - Keith. Keith, who was in control. Keith, who was taking what he wanted. Keith, who was a succubus.  
_Succubare means to lie beneath._

Keith gave a startled sound midway through a moan, causing his voice to crack, when he felt Lance’s grip adjust. Everything flipped, and he felt the soft sheets against his back, his head cushioned by pillows and his body bouncing slightly as he fell against the bed. He blinked, confused, and stared up as Lance now hovered over him, pupils blown wide and grinning down to him.  
“Lance-?” he gasped, feeling Lance push back into him, and threw his arms around his neck, holding on as Lance picked the pace from before back up. Keith’s legs spread, hooking one around Lance’s hip and pressing into Lance’s lower back, the heel of his boot urging him deeper, faster, _harder_. His nails dug in and scratched at Lance’s back, his voice breaking and cracking with each punched out moan, climbing higher only when Lance angled his hips and began hitting against _that spot._

“You said - _ha_ \- succubare means to l-lie beneath,” Lance gasped out, groaning as his hands held tighter against Keith’s hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. He smiled breathlessly down to the demon, who seemed to be falling apart below him. Keith groaned, glaring up to Lance, but any heat was lost by the way tears were forming, sticking to his lashes like raindrops. “Wha- what’s wrong?” Lance lowered his head, carefully changing the angle, making Keith moan out loud, scrambling to hold on tight as the new position made it easier for Lance to hit bullseye over and over easier.  
“N-never… _fuck! Yes! Th-there!_ ” Keith’s body shook, tail lashing out and curling against Lance’s thigh tightly. “N-never had it li- _ai-ai-oh god_ -ike this.” Tears slid down his cheeks, as he tipped his head back. “So good. So good, more! More!”

Lance laughed, though some small part of him twinged at the small confession. Had Keith really never been the one to lay back? Had he always been domineering and strong, putting in all the work? Seeing Keith like this, clinging to Lance like a lifeline, moaning and gasping and babbling. Seeing the demon laid open and bare, Lance was struck with just how attractive Keith was.  
“Lance-!” Keith’s eyes opened, pupils dilated, and sclera turning a faint yellow in the glow. He pulled his body closer, nuzzling into the taller boy’s neck. He bit down at the junction between his neck and shoulder, “Lance, cum inside me. I want it. Want you.”

If he had half a thought to spare, Lance might have been embarrassed by how quickly he came. He felt Keith’s body tense, back arching as he moaned out loud, dragging his nails across Lance’s shoulders as he came soon after. The two gasped, panting as they held each other close. Lance shifted, adjusting so he wasn’t laying completely on Keith, he was struck with deja vu as Keith’s hips rose, lightly grinding against him.  
He should _not_ be surprised that he was still hard. Nor at the glowing eyes of the demon below him, the pout of full lips. Or at Keith’s needy whine of “More…”

Lance was not surprised at the realization that it would be a long night.

Lance woke in bed, his sheets in disarray, pushed and tossed around, pooling down on the floor. He groaned, rubbing his face as he looked towards his clock. Ten in the morning. Lance blinked a few times, before realization hit him. He quickly sat up and grabbed his phone, sending off a message to the group chat.

 **BestBoy:** OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY!!!

 **ShinyPidgey:** he lives.

 **HunkyMunky:** Dude, you ok? You rarely sleep in…

Lance ignored the rest of the messages, scrambling around his room, grabbing clothes. He hated it, but he gave everything a sniff check, throwing on clothes that passed his inspection and was out the door in record time, letting his friends know that he was on the way.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he forgot something.

“You look like shit.” Pidge said, helpfully, holding up Lance’s coffee.  
“I feel like I didn’t get any sleep last night.” Lance grumbled, taking the cup. He took a long drink from it, and smiled at his three friends.  
Three?

Lance blinked, looking between Pidge and Hunk. “Are we forgetting someone?” he asked, watching as his friends shared a look.  
“No?” Hunk said, looking back towards the taller boy.  
“It’s always been us three.” Pidge added, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Me, you and Hunk.”  
“Goof, goof, dildo.” Hunk added on, smirking wide.

And that was true. It was always the three of them. The three amigos. “Man, I must really be tired.” Lance laughed, taking another drink of coffee. He followed them down the way, the three falling into easy conversation. Until Lance’s shoulder bumped against someone, his coffee being jostled and falling.  
It wasn’t a huge loss, it was almost empty, but-  
“Hey!” Lance turned, frowning at the other person, ready to go off to defend the honor of his fallen caffeine, before the person turned around. Wide, violet eyes stared at him, black hair pulled back, bangs pinned to the sides, but still trying to escape and fall in his face. Soft looking skin, a few acne scars dotting one of his cheeks and chapped lips that looked like they were in the process of healing.

“I’m sorry.” the stranger gasped, adjusting one of the straps of his bag. “My bag’s strap broke, so it swings around a lot.” He raised his hand, brushing the wayward strands out of his face.  
Lance blinked, struck by how pretty the boy was. Also how familiar he looked. “Have… do I know you?”  
The stranger blinked, face scrunching up as his eyes roamed Lance’s face and body. “I- no? I don’t think so.” His gaze snapped back up to his face, cheeks tinted a soft pink. “I just moved here a couple weeks ago.”

“Lance, stop antagonizing strangers.” Pidge’s voice shook Lance back to reality. The small girl shoved between the two. “Sorry, he’s weird when he doesn’t have coffee.” the poor guy looked like a scared deer, frozen in place by a pair of headlights.  
“Uh, it’s… okay?” he looked back up to Lance, “I can buy you another coffee?” the offer sounded unsure, hesitant.  
“It’s fine.” Lance shook his head, staring at the other boy. He then smiled, “But you know how you _can_ make it up to me?”

Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes, behind him, Hunk was muttering under his breath something about “twenty-four seconds…”  
The other guy blinked, “How-?” he shuffled on his feet, and Lance could see the fight-or-flight reaction kick in.  
Lance had already come this far, “How about a date?” he winked, ignoring the peanut gallery that was Hunk and Pidge behind him.

The other boy stared, shoulders still tense, but his face looked so confused. “What?”  
“A date? You know, me and you, dinner and a movie? Or movie and a dinner. Or a walk somewhere?” Lance shrugged, “You can say no.”  
And the other boy blinked a few times, slowly. He relaxed a bit, though his gaze still was guarded. “Sure…” he smiled, shyly, and Lance began an internal happy dance.  
“I’m Lance.” he held out a hand, and the other boy laughed quietly, reaching to take it.  
“Keith.”

And it felt like Keith had always been part of the group, after Lance asked if he wanted to hang out with them. Felt like Keith was made for Lance when they finally went on their date.  
Lance felt like Keith belonged when, after the two had sex, the black haired boy curled against Lance’s chest, breathing slowly.

Lance never noticed that his closet door was always ajar. How could he notice something so insignificant when he had someone as perfect as Keith?

**Author's Note:**

> the ending feels so weird but i had it planned since the story turned into smut. let me live my life.


End file.
